


Necessities of a Human

by LunaStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oxygen. Needed by all living things. And Sanji was currently depriving oxygen from the man beneath him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessities of a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Another short ficlet I wrote, I swear to god that I usually don't write angst. It's not my forte, it's just that most of my one shots are angst and I'm copying my one shots here before my other stories xD

xxxxxx

_Oxygen…_

Needed by all human beings to live and something that Sanji is depriving from the man under him. Sanji's hands tighten around Zoro's neck as he pressed harder, successfully cutting off any air supply from his lungs. Fingers with blunt nails clawed at Sanji's hands, trying to pry them off.

_Water…_

Tears slid down Sanji's face as the salty drops fell onto Zoro's cheeks. Glistening and reflecting the moonlight streaming its silver light from the nearby window. Tears also slid down Zoro's face from pain and the lack of oxygen.

_Carbon Dioxide…_

Sanji exhaled shakily as he loosened his grip on Zoro's neck, allowing him to take deep gasps of much needed air. They stared at each other's eyes, each showing an equal amount of pain, though for different reasons. Memories of happier times where Zoro leaned on Sanji as he panted in his ear on a soft bed were just that, memories.

_Words…_

Zoro had never been one to speak using words; he spoke through his actions. So even though this was one of the few times Zoro actually spoke his mind, it wasn't what Sanji wanted to hear. The whispers of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." with a hoarse voice wasn't what Sanji needed. He needed Zoro to tell him that he loved him, to speak through his actions and kiss him.

_Love…_

A feeling humans need in order to stay humane. So what was Sanji now? Did he qualify as a human? He silently stood up and relinquished his hold on Zoro's heart, allowing him to leave, never to return; taking away what ever love Sanji had left in him as he felt his heart rip anew.

_Light…_

Sanji couldn't feel or care enough to feel anymore. He numbly watched as Zoro walked out the door, destroying whatever hope and light he had left. His world was devoid of light and anything of importance. Zoro had always said how Sanji's golden hair reminded him of light, light that belonged to Zoro and no one else. In return, Sanji had also received light in the form of happiness from Zoro. So why, why was his world so dark now?

_Necessities of a Human and Plant…_

Sanji had given everything to Zoro but now, Zoro had thrown all his love back in his face. He slowly walked to the sofa and sat down on it, tears still streaming down his face. He had given light, carbon dioxide, and water to that Marimo. Everything a stupid plant like him needed to survive. He even added love as a side order and Zoro had still been unsatisfied; instead choosing another master over him, another lover.

A human needed oxygen, water, and love to survive; and now, he had none of it. He had lost everything that qualified him as a human. He chuckled darkly as a thought crossed his mind; Zoro had always called him 'love-cook', so what was he now if he didn't even have love?

Love, the bane of humanity; something that Sanji now lacked.

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :) This fic was written to discourage cheating. Don't do it people! D: Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it :D Thank you for taking the time to read this~


End file.
